S.H.I.E.L.D.
. History The S.H.I.E.L.D. of Earth Prime is actually comprised of Three alternate versions of S.H.I.E.L.D. *The 'S'trategic 'H'omeland 'I'ntervention, 'E'nforcement, and 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision of Earth-199999 *The 'S'trategic 'H'azard 'I'ntervention 'E'spionage 'L'ogistics 'D'irectorate of Earth-1610 *The 'S'tategic 'H'azard 'I'ntervention 'E'spionage 'L'ogistics 'D'irectorate of Earth-5724 The 'S'trategic 'H'omeland 'I'ntervention, 'E'nforcement, and 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision The 'S'trategic 'H'omeland 'I'ntervention, 'E'nforcement, and 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision is a U.S. government agency. Howard Stark was a founding member. Nick Fury is the current executive head of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents have included Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanoff, Jasper Sitwell, Clint Barton, and Maria Hill. After Tony Stark escaped from captivity in Afghanistan using a special armor he built, Agent Phil Coulson repeatedly attempted to talk to him. Later on, Pepper Potts informed Agent Coulson of Obadiah Stane's armor. Coulson and several other agents attempted to arrest Stane, but were defeated. Coulson later came up with a cover story for Stark, one which Stark refused to use. S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury informed Stark of the Avengers Initiative. In the following year, S.H.I.E.L.D agents Phil Coulson, and Natasha Romanoff, along Fury watched over Stark. Stark panned the agency as running a "superhero boy band" and later learned that his father was a founding member. General Thunderbolt Ross used S.H.I.E.L.D. to help him track the e-mails from the fugitive Bruce Banner. Tony Stark found General Thunderbolt Ross in a bar and mentioned that he was forming a team, implying the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. investigated the discovery of Thor's hammer on Earth. When Thor broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound to recover his hammer, he was thwarted by the hammer's power to refuse him and was then captured and interrogated. After releasing the Asgardian, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then moved to investigate a series of arcane rings carved into the earth not far from the compound. They were interrupted from their investigation by the arrival of The Destroyer, a colossal sentinel sent by Loki to eliminate Thor. The Destroyer, having swept the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel aside effortlessly, was soon beaten by Thor who then announced that S.H.I.E.L.D. could count him as an ally. Dr. Selvig was taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where he met Nick Fury. Fury asked Selvig to study the recently-discovered Tesseract, an object of limitless power. Selvig agreed while Loki watched. S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives in the Arctic uncovered Captain America's body in the Red Skull's airship from WWII. Rogers awoke in a room designed to appear as if it were still the early 1940s. Deducing the truth and escaping to Times Square, Rogers learned from S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Nick Fury that he had been asleep for nearly 70 years, and they had wanted to acclimate his reentry into modern times. When Loki stole the Tesseract and escaped along with several enslaved S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Director Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative to counter the threat. Agent Romanoff was sent to bring in Dr. Banner, Agent Coulson was sent to retrieve Tony Stark, and Fury himself approached Steve Rogers, all in the hope that together these individuals might combine their respective talents to help with the problem of Loki and the missing Tesseract. S.H.I.E.L.D. assisted Rogers in his capture of Loki, and then provided a prison on the helicarrier once Loki had been apprehended. It transpired that Loki had intended to be captured however, a ruse to sow the seeds of discord throughout the ranks of the forces assembled against him. His mind-controlled agents later attacked the helicarrier to free him, heavily damaging it in the process. The attack became a bitter defeat for S.H.I.E.L.D, although Fury turned one of its defining losses into the motivational push that Stark and Rogers needed. In short order the remaining heroes set off in pursuit of Loki, and began referring to themselves as the Avengers. During the Chitauri invasion in Manhattan, the World Security Council ordered the deployment of nuclear missile to the city in the hope of stopping the invasion. Nick Fury was able to stop a plane carrying a nuke from taking off, but was unable to prevent another. With Fury's help, Iron Man was able to prevent the other missile from detonating over New York City. After the Avengers' victory and departure, S.H.I.E.L.D. continued its normal military activities. The 'S'trategic 'H'azard 'I'ntervention 'E'spionage 'L'ogistics 'D'irectorate The 'S'trategic 'H'azard 'I'ntervention 'E'spionage 'L'ogistics 'D'irectorate was first led by General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross and is controlled entirely by the United States. During the Gulf War, the Weapon X Project, headed by Colonel John Wraith, was sanctioned by S.H.I.E.L.D. and resulted in the creation of Wolverine. After Ross' apparent death (which was later reveal that he survived), Nick Fury was then selected as the organization's executive director. His first actions were to shut down Weapon X and resurrect the Super-Soldier program, commissioning Dr. Bruce Banner to try to recreate the formula that made Captain America. This failed and resulted in the creation of the Hulk when Banner injected his serum into himself. It was later revealed that the chemical called Oz, which turned Norman Osborn into the Green Goblin, was also created in hopes of recreating the Super-Soldier formula. Spider-Man was also a product of the Oz formula. As well, the creation of the Sandman and Electro are due to Hammer Industries attempting to recreate the Super-Soldier formula for S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. later created its own superhero team, the Ultimates. Later still, it brought the X-Men and Spider-Man under S.H.I.E.L.D. jurisdiction. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. later severed ties with the X-Men. In further in upholding its agenda on policing post-human threats, the organization maintains ties to a sister organization in Europe, the European Defense Initiative as well as the English-operated S.T.R.I.K.E. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates' 'policing' actions were immediately scrutinized by every other nations leading to the Liberators' attack on America and forcing the Ultimates to break away from S.H.I.E.L.D. As of the events of Ultimate Power, S.H.I.E.L.D. became under the directorship of Captain Carol Danvers, as Nick Fury was stranded in the Squadron Supreme's universe. Following the aftermath of Ultimatum, Fury returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. in charge of the black ops unit called Avengers, and made a plan to recover his place as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Circumstances following an intelligence leak led to a conflict between Fury's Avengers and Ultimates that were manipulated by Gregory Stark, who temporarily became Director, in an attempt to remove the organization's previous Directors and smuggled Super-Soldiers to supply the rebels of rogue states to help pro-democracy forces and fueling his ambitious agenda. Stark's conspiracy was put to an end in which he was killed during a fierce battle with the Avengers and Ultimates. Danvers was forced to resign as ordered by the President of the United States for allowing Gregory Stark to commit crimes against the United Nations, and allowing Fury to return to his position as S.H.I.E.L.D. Director. The 'S'tategic 'H'azard 'I'ntervention 'E'spionage 'L'ogistics 'D'irectorate of Earth-5724 Actions During The Warping Week During the Warping Week Nicholas Fury of Earth-199999 quickly Established ties with the US government of earth Prime he quickly assumed control of the Remnants of the S.H.I.E.L.D. of Earth-1610 after Executing his Ultimate Universe Counterpart. S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly began preparing for the long haul, recalling all their agents, tracking the Avengers down, and working on Bio-Weapon Alpha-Strike Post Warping Week The three versions of Shield were Consolidated into one organisation under the leadership of Nicholas Fury of Earth-199999 with Nicholas Fury of Earth-5724 acting as second in command, Category:Organisations on Earth Prime Category:Organisations